Claude
An American Werewolf in Paris Claude is the main antagonist in An American Werewolf in Paris. He is the owner of a french nightclub "Club de la Lune" and the leader of a werewolf society. He is the Werewolf who bit Andy McDermott. He has an unknown history with Serafine Pigot. Not much is known about Claude's past, other then his implied history with Serafine. It is hinted that she was his sire. At some point Claude became the leader of a werewolf society based in Paris, and became the owner of Club de la Lune, a club which he use's to lure guest's to thier deaths. In 1997, Claude is introduced to Andy McDermott by Serafine, who Andy has been shadowing. Claude takes a liking to Andy and his friends saying "I love Americans, they have good taste", and as a friendly gesture invites Andy and his friends to the club. That night when Serafine is told about the party by Andy's friend Chris, she rush's to the party to get Andy and Brad out of the party. Claude and some of his henchmen follow them into the catacombs, where they transform into werewolves. In the resulting chase, Brad is killed and Claude (as a werewolf) stalks and bites Andy. In the struggle, Andy stabs Claude's shoulder with a pipe, leaving a small scar. Over the next several day's Andy would discover he is a werewolf himself and is a suspect for the club's massacre. Claude and his men run into Andy and take him to an abandoned church. Claude tell's him about their society and how they wish to have Andy join them, of course to do so Andy must kill his friend Chris as part of the initiation. Andy becomes scared and refuse's to do so, angering Claude. At that moment Serafine comes and saves Andy by blocking them away with a fire. As it would appear, it turns out Serafine's step father was working on the cure to lycanthropy. When the cure was seemingly made, it caused an immediate transformation. Serafine and Andy discover Claude wants the "cure" to use at his club. Andy also discovers the true cure is in fact eating the heart of the sire werewolf. When Serafine and Andy find their way to the club, they manage to break down the locked doors just as the werewolves begin to transform. This coincides with a police raid, the police attempt to arrest Claude and his men for cult activity. Once the doors are knocked down, the party guest's (including Chris) manage to escape the massacre. Andy and Serafine manage to kill off the werewolves as Claude and the rest flee into the catacombs. The police follow them, but are picked off by the werewolves. When Claude comes off as the last survivor, he encounters Andy and a stand off ensues between the two. The confrontation takes to a subway train tracks, Claude is hit by the train but survives and he and Andy continue fighting on the train itself. Andy falls and lands on the false cure which sparks a transformation. Claude (who was stuck in human form) attempts to flee but is mauled and killed by Andy, who proceeds to eat his heart, curing him. Category:Werewolves Category:1997 character deaths Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:An American Werewolf in Paris characters Category:Characters who are killed by werewolves